Great Witch
The' Great Witch''' (大魔女; previously known as Daimajo) is the head of the witches and a minor character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is the one who oversees the Witch World. Appearance The Great Witch has raceless white skin and jet-black eyes with dark circles. Like other witches, she wears a large witch hat and cloak. Her cloak is a dark brown with a red interior, fastened with a button, and her hat is wide brimmed with a red interior, similar to her cloak. Her hair is jet black with her long bangs that reach down to her nose, the length of her hair reacting down to her hips. She is often portrayed with a large three-eyed, three-legged crow sitting on a swirled wood staff. Personality She is cold and stubborn, and quite wise. Background Evident by her name, she appears to be quite powerful. possessing a respectable title and status. As overseer of the Witch World, she appears to have power over the witches residing there, many of whom are also similarly powerful. Appearances ''Minor'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - The Great Witch appears as a supporting character, a wise witch that Wadanohara visits in an attempt to cure her amnesia. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Chlomaki Chlomaki is one of the Great Witch's fellow witches. Wadanohara Wadanohara is the Great Witch's acquaintance and fellow witch, introduced to each other by Chlomaki. Other Characters Syokamori Syokamori seems to be the Great Witch's assistant. Shiroma Shiroma is one of the Great Witch's fellow witches. Tuchikure Tuchikure is one of the Great Witch's fellow witches. Trivia *Her name, in Japanese, means "Big Witch". *Sometime in 2017, the Great Witch's name was omitted from the Character page and had been reverted from 'Daimajo'; the reason behind this change remains unknown. *The Great Witch's familiar is based off of the mythical creature, the three-legged crow, otherwise known as Samjok-o '''in Korea or '''Yatagarasu in Japan. **In Korea the Samjok-o was considered a symbol of the sun. The ancient Goguryo people thought that a three-legged crow lived in the sun while a turtle lived in the moon. Samjok-o was a highly regarded symbol of power, thought superior to both the dragon and the Korean bonghwang. This could emphasize the Great Witch living up to her title. **In Japanese mythology, this flying creature is a raven or a jungle crow called Yatagarasu (八咫烏, "eight-span crow") and the appearance of the great bird is construed as evidence of the will of Heaven or divine intervention in human affairs. The crow is a mark of rebirth and rejuvenation; the animal that has historically cleaned up after great battles symbolized the renaissance after such tragedy. This could likely be a reference to how the Great Witch helps with handling the curse on Wadanohara's memory that had happened during conflict. Gallery In-game photos i-GreatWitch.png|''The Great Witch's dialogue sprite in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Pic-Witches-21.png|''The Great Witch's silhouette in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Bio GreatWitch.png|''Great Witch (Daimajo)'s bio'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Official artwork Icetrees.png 75.png 1025-3.png Quotes *'"'''Witches of all kinds live their own lives, in worlds unknown to you. They put faith in themselves, never faltering on what path they take. I'm sure someday, you will understand'...... what it means to be a "witch."" (to'' Wadanohara in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' ''') References # Navigation Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Witch World Category:Female